


memos

by eyemoji



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, also some more unlikely pairings, finally doing something about the terrible lack of wlw in my published fics, greensboro, greensboro gays, greensboro the miniep was so gay y'all, there will be more (of both these two and some other lovely women), this is some experimental shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/pseuds/eyemoji
Summary: it's the little things that [count] add up.





	memos

_T-minus 5; oh, what a ride_

_it’s been—_

 

_Debriefing File #3001723_

 

I trust that you can handle some basic personnel files, _Captain_ Lovelace, so this, like most of the things I’ll be sending you, is just a formality. That being said, if you ever find yourself in a spot of trouble, feel free to reach me at xxx-xxx-xxxx. Don’t worry about bothering me-- I’m a busy woman, but for you, I’ll make time.

I don’t expect anything too serious to come up-- I have the feeling you’re absolutely _wonderful_ in command.

\- Your woman for the next three months,

Rachel Young, Personnel

 

_Found in Rachel Young’s Mailbox:_

 

Dear Miss Young,

Thanks for the note and the files. They were very… informative.

There were a couple of things I came across that I had some questions about. Can we talk about them? I hear there’s a new brunch place downtown that some of the other employees have been just _dying_ to try.

\- Food’s on me?

Isabel Lovelace

 

_Addressed to ‘O Captain My Captain’_

 

It’s been a week and I’m still surprised at how well you seem to know me. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were with Intelligence, not under me. (Luckily for both of us, I _do_ know better. Things like that are hard to forget, Isabel.) Brunch, as you found, is one of my secret weaknesses-- I’m interested in seeing how quickly you’ll figure out the others. In the meantime, we’ve added another astrophysicist to your crew roster. Her name is Victoire Fourier; she’s a sweetheart; blah blah blah.

Try and keep her away from trouble. While I’m _particularly_ equipped to handle you in hot water, I don’t have _that_ much stamina. We all get worn out eventually.

\- I’m curious what it’ll take for you to fall apart,

Rachel Young, Personnel

 

_Inbox; Marcus Cutter_

 

Dear Mr Cutter:

The crew of the Hephaestus has been sent the updated roster, and the implementation of the necessary accommodations is already underway. Captain Lovelace has been informed of Doctor Fourier’s duties, and I’ve ensured that she’s had a _thorough_ debriefing on her responsibilities, especially where personnel is concerned. Speaking of the Captain-- _do_ try and keep her alive? For me? I’ve been promised she’ll be back in two years, sir, and I’ll be holding you to it.

 

\- Rachel Young, Personnel

 

_On Rachel Young’s Desk_

 

Hey Miss Young,

Read the name of this smoothie and thought of you; hope you like it (It was $6, but then again you do claim to have high standards. You’ll probably like it. I think you’ll like it.) It’s officially October, which means I get to pander to your pumpkin spice daydreams (don’t tell anyone, but... I might also be a fan. It’s bad for my reputation.) You can tell me tonight what you thought of it?

 

P.S. Fourier’s adjusting well; she’s slipped right into the rhythm of the rest of the crew. There. Now you have something to report back to with.

 

\- Yours,

Isabel

 

_Slipped Into The Jacket Pocket Of Isabel Lovelace_

 

Isabel,

Do you seriously think I would ever let my lips touch anything _half_ as sugary-syrupy-sweet as whatever monstrosity Starbucks cooks up in its 2 am drug highs?

 

_—T-Minus 4; I’ve been here before—_

 

 **Isabel Lovelace, 12:04 am** **  
** I have an idea of some things u can let your lips touch.

 

**Rachel Young, 12:06 am**

Are you drunk?  
  
**Isabel Lovelace, 12:07 am**

just a bit,

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:07 am**

are yyou still at work

 

**Rachel Young, 12:09 am**

Figured. You’re not usually this smooth.

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:09 am**

nah, but I have an eye for the good smooth(ie)s.

 

**Rachel Young, 12:11 am**

Very funny. You ever considered comedy?

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:11**

you telling me GOddard isn’t?

  
  


**Rachel Young, 12:20** **  
** You know what else is funny?

 

 **Isabel Lovelace, 12:21** **  
** what

 

**Rachel Young, 12:22**

It’s been weeks, and I’m still waiting on one special call.

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:24**

who wwoulnd’t call you?

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:24**

theyr;e missing out

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:25**

trust me, i d know ;$

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:25**

3(

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:25**

;)

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:26**

there we go

 

**Rachel Young, 12:28**

That’s very sweet of you Isabel; now, isn’t it your bedtime?

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 12:29**

depends will you be there?3)

 

**Rachel Lovelace, 12:31**

...We need to alcoholize you more often. 

 

_—T-Minus 3; you say you like me—_

 

**_Shopping List_ **

 

**groceries**

 

  * eggs
  * protein powder
  * pancake mix
  * lettuce
  * bell peppers
  * bananas
  * yogurt
  * that one pumpkin spice granola
  * plain granola because _someone_ won’t eat pumpkin spice
  * wine (is wine considered a grocery item?)
  * fancy cheese
  * less fancy cheese for the other days
  * pineapple
  * oh yes, definitely pineapple



 

  * _lots of pineapple_



 

  * dark chocolate
  * flour
  * oil
  * baking ~~powder~~   ~~soda~~ powder (?)
  * isabel you can’t cook shut up
  * lunchables



 

**non-groceries**

 

  * shoes [basketball, running, fancy (ASAP)]
  * nail polish (clear)
  * smoothie machine
  * hairties
  * measuring cups
  * actual pajamas so you won’t get judged
  * bet she’s got like. Silk.
  * or some ridiculously high thread-count cotton custom-tailored piece
  * movies (what does she like???)
  * ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????



 

_—T-Minus 2; I kinda like you—_

 

**_WEEKLY CALENDAR_ **

 

Monday 

**8:30 am**    Meeting with Mr Cutter regarding Special Projects

 

 **9:30 am**    Special Projects division integration board meeting

  
  


**12:30 pm**  Lunch w/ Captain Lovelace (bring lipstick for touchups)

 **1:00 pm** Outreach Program- Intro

 

 **1:45 pm** Team Leader Check-ins

 

 **2:45 pm**    Independent Project

 

 **3:45 pm**    Memos

 **4:00 pm**    Lab Supervision Training

  


**6:41 pm**    Approx. Generous Smoothie Drop-off TIme

 

 **9:00 pm**    Lab Reports, Smoothie  

 

 **11:00 pm**  Early turn-in

 

 **1:15 am**  Regular turn-in

 

Tuesday** 

**8:30 am**    Meeting with Engineering Leads

 **9:00** **am**    Transit to Engineering Warehouse A, B, C

 

 **10:00 am** Engineering Tour/Inspection

 

 **11:45 am**  Fend off reporters

 

 **12:45 pm**  Lunch, if time

 **1:00 pm**    Outreach Program- New Trainee Evaluation

  
  
  


**5:00 pm**    Littlewood takes over; choice between lab supervision and _overseeing_ some ‘personnel training’*

  
  
  


**9:45 pm**    Return to office; independent project + busywork

 

 **11:00 pm**  Early turn-in

 

 **1:00 am**    Regular turn-in

 

Wednesday 

**5:30 am**    Go down

 **6:00 am**    Labs

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**1:00 pm**    Outreach Program- Day 1 Handoff (Internal)

  
  
  
  


**6:00 pm**    Dragged to dinner with unreasonably convincing woman (Casual)

 

 **7:30 pm**    Return to office

  


**12:00 am**  Early turn-in

  


**3:00 am**    Regular turn-in

 

Thursday 

**8:00 am** Meeting

 

 **9:00 am** Meeting

 **9:30 am** Meeting

 **10:00 am** Meeting

 

 **11:00 am** Meeting

 

 **12:00 pm** Meeting- Lunch provided

 

 **1:00 pm****  Outreach Program- Day 2 Handoff (R &D)

  
  
  


**6:00 pm**    PR Meeting (Open to Media; Look for the _Times_ )

 

 **7:00 pm**    PR Afterglow with select invitees

 

 **8:00 pm**    Early turn-in; meet Isabel at office

 **8:15 pm**    Depart*

 

Friday 

**10:00 pm**  Another Fucking Meeting

 

 **11:00 pm**  You Guessed It--

 

 **12:30 pm**  Lunch with worst human being, at Cutter’s urging

 **1:00 pm**    Outreach Program- Day 3 Handoff (Weapons)

 

 **3:00 pm**    Duck out early; Waxing appt

 

 **4:15 pm**    Run back in to pick up weekend files

 

 **6:00 pm**    Start getting ready for tomorrow

 

-

|

|

|

} **Somewhen** Wine, bathrobe, Netflix

|

|

|

-

 

Saturday 

**12:00 pm** Buy new pajamas so she doesn’t judge you

 

 **1:00 pm**    No Outreach; thank all the gods that ever were or will be, if they’re out there.

  
  
  
  
  


**6:00 pm**    PERSONAL*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sunday 

 

 **TBD** Prep for Monday

 

**Intern Shadowing

*No scheduled end time

 

**Isabel Lovelace, 4:41 pm**

you block off time in your schedule for us to have sex?

 

_—T-Minus 1; but now we’re all done—_

 

#include <iostream>

using namespace std;

$User:~ <Rachel_Young>

<Files for Processing>

|

|  
| **Canaveral $recording** {

          r  = “‘T minus 300 to takeoff.’

          ‘Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!’

          ‘Captain Lovelace.’

          ‘Mr Cutter, sir.’

          ‘Good luck, Isabel. Break a leg, and all that. Are the rest of your crew ready?’

          ‘Suited up and inside for launch, sir.’

          ‘That’s great to hear. Well, Captain.’

          ‘Goodbye, sir.’

          ‘I’ll make myself scarce. I’m not a fan of the...mess.’

          ‘....Of course. Sir.’

          ‘Rachel, I trust you have the rest of this covered? We wouldn’t want to lose you this close to you big day,’

          ‘ _Yes_ , sir, I have this handled. As long as you don’t send Warren my way--’

          ‘Excellent.’

          ‘T minus 180 to takeoff.’

          ‘Isabel, I-- oh.’

          [blank]  
          ‘Well, goodbye to you too, _Captain_.’

          ‘T-minus 120 to takeoff. Clear the launch pad!’

          ‘See you someday.’”

|         }

|

| **User $notes** {

          // asshole didn’t even bother to stick around for goodbye. Good _luck_ to you, Captain.

|         }  
|  
|

| **Cutter $dictation** {

          d = “Results of Box 953 Simulation Training Scenario for Crew#xxx of the station Hephaestus (Wolf 359). Simulation mostly ran as expected, with both promising and disappointing executive decisions conforming to predictions. Officer Samuel Lambert showed surprisingly valiant efforts, and did a particularly impressive job of influencing the decisions of his commanding officer-- Captain Isabel Sofia Lovelace. Captain Lovelace herself seemed a little unsteady on her feet and her showing was perhaps not up to standards. This was particularly evident in a little scene with the AI in charge of running the simulation, known as “Eris” to the crew. Preliminary review suggests that the fault may not be entirely with Captain Lovelace, and researchers will be performing an extensive review to determine whether Eris’s final simulation contained more than mere manipulation to sway Lovelace. Any identified bugs will, of course, be fixed for the next version of the program. Outside of Officer Lambert and Captain Lovelace, the rest of the crew performed much as expected and handled the psychological trauma well. How _ever_ , possible breakdown impending in Astrophysicist Doctor Kuan Hui-- a special watch on him is advised.”

|         }

|

|

| **User $notes** {

          // “a little scene;” is that what they’re calling it these days?

|         }

|

|

| **Isabel Lovelace $audiolog** {

          a = “Fisher! When will the pulse beacon relay system be set up? There are some calls I have to make,”

|                   **< pause>**

| **User $notes** {

          //alright; maybe I was a little quick to judge…

|        }

|                  **< resume>**

          “It’s always ‘soon’ with you; you’ve been saying that for three days now. [inaudible] Yes, I understand it’s not as easy as it seems, but keep in mind it’ll take another two weeks for anything we send over to reach-- No! I don’t have anything particularly time-sensitive but-- Mace, we don’t all have people waiting for us back home; jeez, cut me some slack. I just want to check in with my family. Besides, we, as a crew, need to start sending in our audio logs again. Get on finishing that up, stat.”

|        }  
|  
| **User $notes** {

         //what _is_ it about title-holding commanders that makes them forget about basic human decency, like cover stories and breaking up in person?

|        }

|

| [ . . . ]

|

|

<end>

 

_—t-minus ½; i hear the ghost of your laugh—_

 

\-------------------------- BLACK ARCHIVES ---------------------------

FILE#00 3897 081800010411

ISABEL LOVELACE

\-- 118 Folders --

          AUDIO LOGS

                    [New Entry]

\---

[New Entry]

Subject confirmation of extraterrestrial status.

 

Captain Lovelace was shot point-blank in the head with a P324 Sig Sauer, modular, by SI-5 agent and Director Colonel Warren Kepler. Prior to this, “she” had exhibited many signs of alien displacement, including extreme paranoia, difficulty building trust, remarkable stamina, especially on minimal sleep, and divergence from expected decision making based on prior personality testing. No irregularities or abnormalities were reported by the Hephaestus crew actual.

 

Around three hours after the fatal shot was administered, first signs of a Contact Event began to show. In the middle of the crew’s onboard funeral for the deceased, the deceased began to reanimate from within its body bag.

 

Also deceased were Doctor Dmitri Vologin and Doctor Alana Maxwell, neither of who showed any signs of reanimation after the fact. Their bodies were vented from the southern airlock; further details can be found in their respective reports here and here.

\---

 

File last updated by: Rachel Young

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_takeoff; goodbye_

 

“And of course, Captain Lovelace. We haven’t met, but you might remember me.

Good to see you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> rachel: you used to call me on my cellphone  
> rachel: oh wait, that's right, _you never fucking called_


End file.
